An Alternate Reality?
by Zweena
Summary: You, the reader, are transported into the world of Hetalia. Right in the middle of a world conference!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This will be my first time sharing a reader insert fanfiction. If you have any tips or suggestions, shoot me a message and I'll look it over. I hope you all like it!

PS, Sorry guys, your appearance may be altered to go along with the story line.

It had been a long week. By the time the bell for last period rang, you were ready to throw in the towel. You rushed to your beat up old dodge neon with little more than a word to your girlfriends and turned the key, praying that the engine would turn. When it did, you breathed a sigh of relief. You looked up wearily and groaned at what you saw. Your friend and unfortunately, your crush, were leaning against the school wall, sucking face.

It didn't bother you that they were kissing. Nor did it bother you that they were doing it in public. What really upset you was that they were so perfect for each other. A dream couple. It was so hard to stay docile towards a pair like them. Nonetheless, you tried. It was a hard thing to do, but you did.

And without complaint, might I add. That way, you two stayed friends, and your crush at the very least knew your name. After leaning your head against the stealing wheel for a few seconds, you looked up. They had stopped and you friend was waving at you from across the parking lot. You have a tight, strained smile and waved back.

He waved too.

You threw your stuff onto your bed the moment you walked through your bedroom door. There was no need to go anywhere else, nobody was home after all. You flopped onto your small twin bed on the floor and closed your eyes, wishing it would all go away and you could just be in nothingness. When that didn't work, your mind began to wander.

"I should create an alternate reality simulator. For those people like me who hate this world... I could make millions..." You said aloud to no one in particular.

You had decided. From then on, it would be your lifetime goal.

You groaned when you heard the front door creak open.

"Hey hon, we're gong to be gone for the rest of the evening, don't wait up!" Called your mother from downstairs. When you didn't respond, she just huffed and continued on her way, grabbing her scarf on the way out. You would receive a text later on from her explaining why she was out and why she would not be home for the rest of the weekend.

You figured you should finish up your homework but figured the notion itself was highly unlikely and decided to surf the web instead. For the past few years, you had immersed yourself in an anime. Hetalia! It took the stress away and you were fully convinced it was the reason you were passing your AP European class with a 101.19 average. How cool would it be if your simulator could bring you into the world of Hetalia? You made a mental note to incorporate that into your finished idea.

After returning from the gym at nine thirty, you decided dinner wasn't all too important tonight, as you had basically snacked throughout the day. Instead, you made a beeline for the shower. Stripping the workout clothes off of your body, you climbed into the small space and started the water.

It felt incredible against your sore muscles. While you were by no standards sportive or anything of the sort, you were making a serious effort to become more fit and healthy. It was paying off, slowly but surely, but you were still incredibly self-conscious of your appearance. You brushed your incredibly curly brown hair and let conditioner sit in it as you washed the rest of your body.

Once you were completely satisfied, you went to lean against the wall and freaked out as stop realize you were falling. Backwards and upside down, you tried to open your eyes but all you could see was darkness. You reached out into the dark to grasp something, anything to hold onto but your hands fell short.

Within a fraction of a second, the lights were back on. However, all noise had ceased. It seemed as though there was a noise vacuum before a small cough sounded. Your eyes burst open, and the sight of what was in front of you scared the living daylights out of you. It was a large room, filled by a long table, occupied by quite a few people who's eyes were now trained upon you. You scanned faces in an attempt to recognize someone. Your brain was going into over drive before you noticed something.

Eyebrows.

Huge bushy eyebrows raised in surprise.

They were so recognizable you almost screamed.

The bloody United Kingdom was seated in your line of vision. You looked around and sure enough, you could name all the people sitting around the table. Even Canada was recognizable. A world conference? And you were naked in front of them and unless you could fix that, you were going to pass out. You were dry, however, you realized as you took a glimpse down, that you could barely cover your own breasts, as they rivaled Ukraine's in size. You tummy had all but disappeared, and your legs seemed longer, which was incredible because you stood at a whopping 5'11 last time you checked.

"Alfred!" You called.

"Yes ma'am" a voice responded hesitantly.

"Your coat." You demanded, still attempting to shield yourself from the eyes of the countries surrounding you, particularly, a certain Frenchman who was leaning in for a better look.

"Yes ma'am." The voice responded.

You breathed a sigh of ease when gloved hands draped a heavy, familiar bomber jacket around your shoulder, covering your nakedness.

"Miss. Hungary?" You asked, scanning the crowd. She stood up as your eyes locked with hers.

"Please show me the way out." You asked, your chin raised and your back straight. The jacket came only a bit past your bottom, so it would be a good idea to leave right then.

"O-of course!" She stuttered, ushering you forwards and into the hall. Your daring had run out and you sunk deeper into the coat with your head down as Hungary led you into a room.

Your knees buckled and you looked around dreamily.

"Oh. My. Goodness. What in the name of all that is holy was that?!" Hungary cried, wrenching you out of your haziness.

"Elizabeta..." You breathed, tasting her name, as you'd never actually used it to address her before.

"And you know my name too?! Ah!" She squealed, bringing her hand up to her face.

You straitened yourself out and stood because you felt your legs were finally strong enough.

"Yes, it's almost as if I know you all, actually." You said.

"How?! Oh, dear, never mind that, let's get you into some clothes instead of that wretched old American jacket!" She exclaimed, realizing you were still completely naked underneath the coat. She ran into another room for a few minutes. You took that time to become familiar with your surroundings. The room was small, bigger than your own, but small nonetheless. A bed sat in the middle of the room, on either side a bedside table.

"No personality in here." You said out loud. The beautiful Hungary chose that moment to rush into the room.

"I agree. It's only an extra room for those who need it during the world conferences though." She explained, setting the outfit she had retrieved for you on the bed and placing some boots on the floor. She smoothed out her skirts before looking up and eying you suspiciously.

"I'll be in the hallway. Please get dressed and come out when you have finished."

"Thank you, I will!" You exclaimed, relieved you finally had some clothes. She nodded wordlessly and left the room, closing the door on the way out.

It was a uniform, that she had given you. Blue... A deep blue.

"Holy crap!" You exclaimed, holding the suit out in front of you.

It was on of Italy's uniforms!

"Oi! What is the problem!?" A surprised Hungary called from outside.

"Nothing! Nothing..." You replied, tugging on the uniform, which, surprisingly, fit well... Everywhere except for the bust. You decided that you would have to deal with it and continued on, pulling on the boots. Once you'd finished up, you turned the knob for the handle and jumped back in alarm. A gaggle of men fell through the doorway. A few had the decency to look ashamed, others (*cough*France*cough*) brushed it off and got up to further investigate you.

"Um... Hi?" You greeted meekly, waving with one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

TO PREVENT confusion, please read.

A new country will be presented. This country will: Have been colonized by the french, making French a second language and have peaceful relations with America as well as other countries (later mentioned).

It happened quickly. You were surrounded on all sides with questions coming at you from all angles.

"You will become with Mother Russia, da?"

"Do you like pasta?"

"Why aren't you naked?"

"Mon Dieu! What is your cup size?!"

Your head was reeling.

"BACK OFF!" A voice cried, the crowd dispersed and you looked up as two people walked towards you. Hungary and America.

Hungary gave you a reassuring glance as America turned to face the others.

"Alright people, back to the room." He demanded, surprising you with the power and authority in his voice.

Another man punched the wall as a few were hesitant to leave.

"Did you hear vhat the man said? Go!" And it was in that moment that you realized it was Germany, taking his post as world conference officer. The rest filed out, and you trailed behind Hungary's green dress, America walking along side you.

"So dude, seriously, what's going on?" America asked you in a hushed whisper.

"I have absolutely no idea." You admitted, looking up at him, which surprised you. Not too many people were too much taller than you.

"I'll figure it out for ya, dudette! After all, I am the Hero!" America said, almost yelling the last part triumphantly. You laughed, causing America to blush lightly.

"Thank you." You said, genuinely appreciative.

"N-no p-problemo!" He stuttered, looking away from you.

Once order had been restored, and everyone was back in their seats, it was time to address a new order of business: you. Hungary had insisted you sit next to her, much to the disappointment of some. Germany who sat on your other side.

"Alright dudette! Considering you don't know what's going in here, tell us a bit about what ya do know." America grinned, watching you intently, as was the rest of the group.

"Ah, well, I can tell you I had absolutely no intention of coming here, that's for sure... But, I know all of you..." You tried, floundering as you tried to say something. Germany nudged your arm and nodded his head encouragingly.

You sighed and with new found courage from on of your favorite Hetalia members, you began again.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning."

After you had explained your coming home from a long week and taking a shower, which France asked for details about, everyone knew the gist. You'd basically just appeared here without any know how.

"That sounds awful chica." Spain said sympathetically.

"Da," Russia agreed, not appearing as creepy as he usually was.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to land yourself right in the middle of a world meeting stark naked?" England demanded, becoming apologetic as your face turned a shade of red it never had before. However, in thinking of your situation, it became kind of hilarious.

Instead of bursting into tears like you intended, you began laughing.

"England, I have no idea how I ended up butt naked in the conference room." you said through your laughs. It was England's turn to blush.

"I didn't think it was too funny.." He muttered, crossing his arms and turning away.

"You're right, it isn't." You finished, wiping away a tear that was threatening to spill over from your laugh fest.

"You're not a spy, are you?!" Switzerland demanded, slamming his gun onto the table.

"How does that even make sense! We're at a WORLD conference, you dolt!" England shouted, quieting the man.

"Point taken." Vash mumbled, continuing to polish his gun.

"Thank you Arthur." You said.

"Of course." He responded looking away.

"Well, Granda Rome DID tell me we were expecting a new country to join us~" Italy added, pointing a finger up into the air, a stupidly sweet smile on his face.

"You idiot! Zat would heff been a good thing to add five minutes earlier!" Germany shouted, making Italy tremble.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Italy cried as Germany brought his hand to his head in annoyance.

"A new country?" You asked, looking around.

"Periodically, a new personification comes to join us, usually out if the blue." China explained, attempting to sound old and wise.

"So, what's your name and where are you from?" Denmark asked, supporting his head with his hand.

"Well my names _ and I'm from America." You explained.

"However, my family is from (Imaginary Country)."

"Hell yeah! I knew I liked you!" America exclaimed.

"Not only is she American, she's from one of the first countries to accept my independence!" America taunted, pumping his fist.

England was visibly upset and became a bit quieter.

"Your life will be changed." Iceland said softly, quieting everyone.

"Wait up a second. Who said I was staying?" You asked apprehensively.

"You like, represent a country now. You can't just, like, up and go." Poland countered.

"Hold up, not that this isn't my dream to be here with you all..." You trailed off, looking at the confused faces of them all.

"but I have a family at home..."

One that didn't exactly care.

All was quiet for a few moments.

"We could be your family." A soft voice said. Canada, you realized.

"Ve~! Yeah, we could be your family, Miss_!" Italy agreed happily, though who he agreed with he was unsure.

"Da." Russia agreed, to which no one responded. A cold breeze blew through the room.

"Dudette could totally stay with me!" America shouted happily.

"Non! Avec moi!" The Frenchman cried.

"You are all perverts! She will stay with Mr. Austria and I!" Hungary yelled.

"Wait-" you began to protest until England cut you off.

"Until we find a way to send _back, she will be staying with us. She will decide who she stays with." He said, ending the conversation.

"I suggest you get used to this insanity." He muttered bitterly as he glanced around the table, his eyes landing on you with a weary smile.

"Who is it going to be?" Japan asked softly, as he was mildly intrigued by your sudden appearance.

"Where do you suggest. I'd rather not cause any trouble, so if there's any way I could get a hotel around here, that would probably be best." You nodded.

"Nonsense! With what money?" France said, rolling his eyes.

"Since it was I who colonized (Imaginary Country), I'll house her." France decided, sending a flirty smile and wink your way.

"Je regrette mais, je ne peux pas rester avec toi." You apologized in French, surprising even the Frenchman, but only for a moment.

"Would you look at zat, she even speaks francais. She is perfect for (imaginary country)!" He exclaimed happily.

"I don't know how to fill the shoes of a country..." You dwindled.

"We can teach you." Egypt said, leaving everyone in awe that he could actually talk.

You breathed in slowly and then released for the umpteenth time that day.

"Alright." you said looking up bravely.

"You're accepting, da?" Russia asked curiously.

"Yes." You smiled. You were sure this time. After a while of silent debate, you had made up your mind.

"Awesome!" America sang, fist pumping again. A few of the other nations cheered, making you laugh softly.

You had a feeling you would like it here...


	3. Chapter 3

"France would be the logical choice." England bit out crossly.

"However, he is not the right choice, considering his antics." He finished, sending a glare at France who was across the room.

"Ohohohon, Angleterre. Are you jealous?" France taunted, startling the englishman, as he had spontaneously appeared from across the room.

"Why would I be jealous you, frenchie twat?" England asked, flustered.

"Becuase," the frenchman rolled his eyes.

"She's pretty hot." Prussia nodded, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Agreed~" Spain said enthusiastically, ruffling England's hair good-naturedly.

You sat with a few of the other girls and China, who was quite obviously fond of your hair.

"I have finished!" he sang, pulling a mirror out of seemingly nowhere.

"Oh, China! It's wonderful!" you said happily, patting the extremely well done hairstyle.

"I usually have issues doing anything with this mess." you confessed, smiling warmly.

"It was no problem, aru." he grinned, blushing at your praise.

"Me next, me text!" Belgium sang, moving towards China.

"Oh, alright, aru." China sighed, an exasperated smile on his face, beginning on her golden hair.

"Alright," you sighed, placing the mirror beside you.

"How am I supposed to live here?" you asked, with an almost panicky tone. You had soon realized that you had accepted the too-good-to-be-true-offer without thinking of the 'how'.

"Oh, _. It'll be okay." Ukraine said, pulling you in for a hug. Ukraine's motherly nature made you feel extremely at ease with her.

"Thanks, Ukraine." you smiled, pushing the stray hair out of your eyes.

"Ah, I messed up your hair." she frowned, placing her hands on her hips, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"It's fine." you laughed. You felt a presence behind you before it pulled you back into the seat.

"Gya! Belarus is going to kill _!" Vietnam screamed, jumping up to help you.

Instead of bringing a knife to your throat, the person behind you pulled your hair out of the messed up-do it was in and began to pin it up all over again.

"Chill guys. She's just doing my hair." you said as almost everyone in the room had began to react stop the girl with the awful reputation. A tense minutes later, you felt her finish.

"Here." she said gruffly, all but throwing the mirror at you.

"Wow." you breathed. 'Can everyone here do hair?' you screamed internally, frustrated by your overall lack of skill. Belarus's styling was a rival to China's, if not better.

"You have beautiful hair." she whispered quietly into your ear.

"Thank you!" you said, turning to her. However, she was already walking away.

"Wow." America commented a few moments later, clapping a gloved hand onto your shoulder.

"What did she say?" Russia sighed, as he had seen her whisper into your ear.

"Uh, nothing... Nothing really." you stuttered. Russia met your eyes with a questioning look.

"Just that she thought my hair was nice." you confessed, rolling a ringlet around your finger absentmindedly.

"Uh-huh, sure." America said, rolling his eyes.

"She really did!" you exclaimed, a bit upset by his disbelief.

"ANYways, pack your bags, _, your going to be bunking with me for now!" America said triumphantly. It had been a long and hard battle, but Alfred had won the rights to housing you first. They'd agreed, after a serious competition, sending you to live with America first would help you cope with the situation. However, after looking at your confused face, he changed his statement.

"That is, uh, if you want to." he floundered, grabbing the back of his neck.

"Zut alors! I wanted to win this battle!" cried France, dramatically throwing his arms around your shoulders.

"In the end, it's still your decision." Germany added, a bit sour that he'd lost the rock paper scissors battle. That damn American had to have been cheating, he just knew it!

"Um, actually, that sounds fine." you nodded, pecking France on the cheek before you twisted his arm behind his back. Little did you know, you had turned on a few of the men in the room. Notably Germany, Russia, Iceland. And France.

"I don't exactly have anything to pack, so whenever you're ready, I am too." you smiled.

"Ah, um. Fifteen minutes?" he asked, wincing at France's painful predicament then looking to the rest of the countries.

"We have to wrap up the world conference that you crashed." Turkey smirked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in an attempt to look like a badass.

"I'll just wait outside then." You said, releasing Francis from your hold.  
"Hold up a minute there, miss." Lithuania said, stopping you.

"You're a country now, are you not? You get to stay with us." He smiled warmly. 'Oh Lithuania', you thought, 'such a sweet guy'.

"Then I'll take my seat." You smiled in return, reclaiming your spot between the German and Hungary. Hungary patted your hand soothingly.

"This is going to be a rough one." She sighed, reorganizing her desk space.

An hour later, Alfred burst through the double doors of the large building.

"Fifteen minutes, my ass." You muttered bitterly. That had to have been the most tiring hour of your life. Not that it was boring in the least. Just… tiring…

"Come on, _, it wasn't that bad! That was the shortest conference we've ever had!" America laughed, guiding you farther into the parking lot.

"Can I take back my acceptance?" you moaned, attempting to keep up with his fast pace.

"Nope!" America laughed followed by your scream. The blonde had thrown you over his shoulder and somehow managed to situate you so that he was giving you a piggy back ride.

"How the heck did you do that?" you asked, readjusting yourself.

"Magic. Anyways, the car's over there." He grinned.

"Did you attempt to park your car as far away as you possibly could from the building?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha! Nope. Iggy parked my car for me today. Well actually, Iggy drove me here today in my car, considering he hates my driving and his car was destroyed the other day for some reason not too important that wasn't my fault at all…" Alfred rattled on.

"And why did he park out here?" you asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, I said something about the eyebrows, and after that it was kind of a tuck and roll situation for me." America confessed.

"If you look hard enough, you can see the break in the concrete where my face hit the curb." He nodded.

"Ouch?" you asked lamely. Yes, you tripped. Into it.

"Nah, didn't even leave a bruise." America shrugged after gently placing you back onto the ground.

"Tough guy, huh?" you laughed.

"Nah, just… Yeah, I guess so…" America said, looking at you with his hands behind his head. He was about to say something when you gasped.

"Too awesome!" you cried, pointing at his car.

"Aw, man, thanks! I thought she was a doll before I even got her!" America said, appreciating your eye for cars. Awesome cars, that is.

Some time after driving and drooling over America's car, you two came to a stop.

"Hop on out, milady." America said, pushing his own door open.

"Of course dear sir." You said, laughing at his corniness.

"Hey, did you say England didn't have a ride?" you asked, a light bulb flicking on in your mind.

"Yeah… I did say that, didn't I?" he trailed off.

Somewhere on the side of the street, walking home in the rain, England cursed the American's name. Elsewhere, Alfred sneezed...


	4. Chapter 4

You woke with a start. Damn, that had been an awesome dream. You'd have to figure out how to lucid dream so you could experience that more often.  
"Hey, wake up, chick!" a loud voice demanded. You sluggishly rolled over.

"So it wasn't a dream…?" you asked to no one in particular.

"What?" Alfred asked, confusion evident in his voice.  
"Nothing. What is it?" you asked groggily.

"We're going to go out! Get up!" he said impatiently, pulling the covers off of the bed before blushing a beet red.

"Suh-sorry." America apologized, turning around. You looked down, realizing all you had on were some boy boxer shorts and the tank top that Hungary had given to you yesterday to wear under Italy's uniform.

"You're fine, dude." You laughed, standing up and walking across the room to his embarrassed form.

"Mattie and Hungary made some breakfast, so come out when you're done." He said quickly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

You scrunched up your eyebrows in confusion.

"I definitely didn't see Alfred as the shy type…" you said to yourself, crossing your arms. You were happy to see a change of clothes on the bureau next to the door. Hungary must have brought them when she came over this morning. You looked around the room and tried to remember what happened last night. Too groggy to remember, you simply continued with your morning routine. However, you distinctly remember ripping off your attire somewhere during the night. After a moment of search, you found the washroom. Before hopping into the shower, you looked into the mirror. Hot damn, you look good! You were surprised to see that the room was almost fully stocked. You just needed a razor and a hairbrush (you know, in addition to certain feminine products…). After finishing up, you quickly got dressed, only tripping on your pant legs, in the process of getting them on, twice, and stumbled down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. You dusted yourself off and looked into a pair of kind, lavender eyes.

"Hey, Matthew. Yeah, I'm fine." You smiled.

"That's good, here follow me, breakfast is ready." He said happily.

"Wow, it smells amazing!" you noticed, following Canada into the kitchen.

"Hey gurl!" Hungary sang in a strange attempt at an American valley girl accent. You were going to have so much fun with this chick!

"Hay!" you laughed, taking a place next to the longhaired brunette. When Canada placed the plate of freshly cooked pancakes onto your plate, loved by a generous layer of what else, maple syrup, you sighed happily. Absolutely ravenous for some reason, you dug right in.

"Matthew…" you breathed huskily, causing the Canadian to turn around from his position at the sink and look at you questioningly.

"Please, marry me." The words the tumbled from your mouth turned Matthew an absolutely delightful shade of rouge. Almost blubbering as he responded, Canada countered.

"Ah, i-if you like them s-so much, I'll make them for y-you when you're over."

"Gosh, I like you." You giggled after taking a sip of your orange juice.

"Really and truly, I like all of you guys." You smiled.

"Are you high, dude?" America laughed. He was finished with his plate almost as soon as they were placed in front of him.

"Or still asleep?" Hungary added.

"Neither." You shrugged, taking your last bite.

"Here Matt, I've got the dishes." You insisted, making him sit to enjoy breakfast.

"Jee, thanks, _." Matthew said, elated with your gesture kindness. Nobody helped out with the dishes, ever.

You hummed to yourself as you let the soapy water run over the plate you were scrubbing. Hungary brought her dishes to you and began to load the dishwasher. After cleaning up, you turned to Hungary.

"So, What now?"

You screamed as you and Hungary blasted through the woods.

"Goddamnitgoddamnitgoddamnit!" yelled Hungary, taking a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Why the heck did we have to go and do a stupid thing like that?!" you asked, letting out a loud cry as you almost tripped over a fallen branch you hadn't seen. Hungary didn't reply but instead sped up. Your legs were giving up and you didn't know how much longer you could sprint like this. You felt a sigh of relief building up as you saw a break in the trees and most likely your best way out. Hungary screamed and you looked back for a moment.

"NO, HUNGARY!" you shouted. But you couldn't stop there. The other one was still hot on your trail.

"Just give it up, _!" the blonde exclaimed, as though it was an easy task. Did he actually think you would just stop?

"Yeah right!" you said, rolling your eyes. You were almost there. Just a little bit more.

"Mother of kumquats, damn it Ludwig!" you cursed as you found yourself faceplanted into the ground, bits and pieces of dirt and twigs no doubt littering your hair and clothes. You and Hungary had been up to some great shenanigans for the past few weeks, Hungary's idea of course, one of them taking pictures of the German brothers together. With a few tweaks in Photoshop, you and Hungary could basically create a boys love magazine. It was going great. Up until Ludwig and Gilbert had spotted you two repelling from the ceiling in Japan's custom made ninja outfits. Hell, the guy basically sponsored you. You had managed to escape the house, but apparently, you weren't getting away this time.

"Are you serious?!" he demanded, pushing you onto your back.

"Damn right I'm serious! You just tackled me to the ground!" you said in retaliation, silently slipping the camera's data chip behind your ear as you brushed your hair back.

"It's not like I wanted to do this." He said apprehensively. In an instant, the German's face was entirely too close for comfort and you found yourself overheating from the close proximity.

"Vell, actually… Maybe I did." He smirked, softly stroking your face.

"This is hot!" Prussia sniggered. You turned in horror to see Prussia and Hungary watching the entire ordeal.

Ludwig quickly plucked the chip from behind your ear and pulled away. Not until he helped you onto your feet did you see that he was blushing as well, maybe as badly as you were.

"Eliza! How could you do this to me? Consorting with the enemy?!" you asked, crossing your arms angrily.

"Me? It was you with Ludwig just a second ago!" she giggled, waving her hand.

"Alright, zat's enough." Gil said, ending the conversation.

"We've got the chip so you're free to go." he dismissed us, his grin sideways as it usually was.

"Ja. Just please don't do this again, girls." Germany sighed, pocketing the chip.

"Aw, but Ludwig, what if I want to see you?" you pouted, wrapping your hands around his waist, causing him to look extremely flustered.

"Then you'll just have to use the doorbell." Hungary giggled again, pulling you away.

"Bye guys~!" you smiled, walking out of the forest behind the Germans house and in the direction of Japans home.

"You got it?" Hungary asked as soon as you were a good distance away.

"You bet your sweet honey buns I do." You smirked, retrieving the chip you'd taken away from Ludwig when you had hugged him.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Oliver." Hungary said in response to your strange statement.

"But he's just too cute!" you exclaimed, placing the chip in her hand. You loved that cupcake making, sweet, morbid, sociopath.

"It's too bad Gil took the camera." Hungary sighed.

"But we have the pics. Japan can just give us a new one if he wants more pictures." You said, shrugging. You and Hungary both jumped as a certain German angrily shouted your name. You both looked at each other, burst into laughter, and began sprinting to Japan's house, finally making it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lapastalover001 for her general awesomeness. :)

"_! Duck!" you heard someone scream from behind you. Heeding the warning of the bodiless voice, you bent over as something red flew over and past your head. Your eyes widened as you realized it was a lit stick of dynamite. You sprinted forward, dodging the street carts and cars that lined the narrow city street. Without missing a beat, you jumped behind a parked car as the dynamite blew, throwing dust and debris into the air. What the actual fudge just happened?

"Damn it, Hong Kong, what were you trying to do you damned fool?! Kill _?!" you heard someone shout through the chaos. You rubbed the dust from your eyes and squinted up.

"Are you okay, love?!" England asked, fear and concern in his eyes.

"Hello there, Arthur." You smiled cheekily as he took your hand into his own and pulled you onto your feet. He raised a bushy eyebrow and smirked.

"You seem well for someone who almost died in a bloody inferno." The Englishman stated, picking shrapnel of something or other out of your hair and brushing a strand behind your ear.

"I've seen worse." You shrugged, trying to think of an actual event that could have been more intense than this one. At the moment, you were drawing a blank.

"I'm sure you have, love. How about we stop by my house and get you cleaned up. And let's get out of here before that idiot, Hong Kong, comes back to blow us into the next life." England laughed, offering you his arm, which you gladly took, still a little off balance by the event that just occurred. The walk was nice. No more explosions or anything of the sort. Hong Kong seemed to have disappeared after hearing he had endangered you. England's house was a nice one, extremely well designed both inside and out, so nice you wondered if he had actually designed it himself.

"Your home is beautiful, Arthur." You exclaimed pleasantly, accepting the mug of hot chocolate he had handed you.

"What, no tea?" you leered, good-naturedly.

"Of course I have some. In fact, you should see my tea cupboard, it's really something! In fact…" he trailed off as he saw your smirking face.

"Well, I just thought you'd like a cup of cocoa instead." He gave, placing a blanket over your shoulders and taking a seat on the opposite end of the leather couch he had insisted you sit on.

"Thank you, Arthur, really. It's exactly what I needed." You laughed, bringing your feet up to your chest and tentatively sipping the hot cocoa. Suddenly, England rose to his feet.

"How about a movie, love? I'll drive you home after, I promise." he implored, placing his own mug onto the coffee table.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful!" you grinned. This was the first time Arthur had asked anything of you, so you were happy to oblige. So, you two watched the Labyrinth, a mutual choice. By the end of the movie, you were leaning on each other cozily, enjoying the warmth each other provided.

"I would have stayed." You said quietly.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Even after he brought you against your will into a world that you had no knowledge even existed?" Arthur asked softly, the tone in his voice sounded fragile. You paused for a moment.

"Yes. I think I would have. If I had someone to love me so much, they would give me my dreams without a second thought… I think I'd stay." You confessed, snuggling closer to the man next to you. England was frozen in place. You'd said it. What he wanted to hear. But did you mean it? Would it even apply to him?! Questions were swirling through his mind and didn't break away from his train of thought until you laughed.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt that the Goblin King was the one and only David Bowie." You yawned, making a grin spread across Arthur's face.

"Even _I'd_ probably be victim to King Bowie." He laughed, stopping the end credits. It was late now, the sun had set and the streetlights had been on for a while.

"Alright love, I suppose it's about time to get you to Alfred…" he said, but paused when he realized you were asleep.

"Ah… Sweet, _." He smiled tenderly. You stirred as you began to dream.

"Would you really stay?" he whispered into your ear as he picked you up.

You were in your own bed, living a lazy Saturday morning. You'd have to be off to work soon, the boss called in early this morning for help at four. It was strange though. Bossman's voice sounded like a chipmunks today...

As you brought a cup of tea up to your lips, your eyes widened. Eyebrows? Why did that seem so familiar?

"Why are you in my house?!" you screamed at the intruder, rushing at the cutlery drawer for a weapon. The first thing you grasped was a meat tenderizer.

'Well, this will be a bit 'Thor'-esque.' You thought passively.

"Why, indeed? You see, my dear, I've brought you a gift." The man with distinctive eyebrows said, yielding a handful of something out in front of her. He had gotten much closer since the beginning of the conversation.

"What is it?" you asked warily, still brandishing the mallet.

"Just some ordinary pixie dust. But should you take a handful and sprinkle it over yourself," he paused. He then blew the dust, directly onto you.

"It'll bring you to your dreams." He laughed, twirling around and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A whisper came out of the settling chaos.

"Just wish hard enough…"

You couldn't remember when you had gotten into bed, however, you distinctly remember ripping off your attire somewhere during the night.

"Ah, damn. Did I fall asleep on Artie last night?" you asked yourself, throwing the covers away from your body. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and let your legs dangle over the side of the bed and continued to sit there until you heard a commotion outside.

"_!" you heard someone, who you identified as America shout. You jumped from your bed and rushed out the door towards the sound of the struggle. You found yourself in the foyer.

"Damn it guys, stop it!" you yelled.

"Tell him to stop it! I'll not let any man brandishing a shotgun into my home and property!" England shouted, standing in front of a locked door that looked about ready to give, though it was undoubtedly solid oak.

"Alfred, cut the crap! You're not getting anywhere." You demanded, placing your hands onto your hips.

"It's _! Stop it!" a feminine voice said. Suddenly, the chaotic noises ceased. You took Arthur's hand and guided him away from the entryway and opened the door causing half a dozen people to fall to the floor. It was their turn to look embarrassed.

"Um… Hi?" someone greeted quietly.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" you shouted at the unwelcomed entourage. It took a moment before someone spoke up.

"What are we doing here? We were looking for you all night!" said Hungary, who had in hand a silver pan.

"I mean, we figured da frenchie had done it. When dat didn't hold up, we called everyone. De only one who wouldn't pick up da goddamn phone was England." Prussia added.

"I would never do such a thing!" France exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. Queue mass eye roll.

"Well, maybe if she was sleeping or something. Or drugged. Ohonhon…" France received a swift blow to the head by Germany, Prussia, and Hungary's frying pan. You were caught off guard when strong arms enveloped you in a hug. You let out a small squeak before realizing it was Alfred. After a long moment of silence, he spoke.

"You had me scared there, doll. I know you're not three or anything, but you're like family now. And when I couldn't find you… Well… I swear, I almost called out the 2ps to help." He confessed, generating a gasp from the crowd. He released you from the hug but held onto your hand

"Promise me you'll at least call if you're going to be gone for a while?" he sighed. Normally, you'd probably tell whoever to fudge off and that you didn't need to tell anyone anything before you went out, but Alfred sounded fragile in that moment. That and the bone crushing hug-hold he had you in was taking your breath away.

"I promise." You breathed out. He released you after a moment and gave you a tired smile.

"Hungry?" he asked which was followed by two yes's. One from you as you were actually famished, and the other from the brunette a few feet away who quickly released the French man's collar as he had gotten too close to her bum for her liking.

"Prussia, pick up the slack!"


End file.
